olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Copperfield
"We are Demigods, half-human, half-god. If it weren't for our human side, we'd be completely god. It's our humanity that makes us the way the we are; for better or for worse." -Jack Copperfield to Liam Tristan (Meeting Family in San Jose ) Basics *Son of Jupiter *15 years old *Portrayed by Chris Hemsworth *Character Facebook Page Background Life Before Camp Jack Copperfield was born in Salem, Oregon, to one Marie Copperfield. Jack's father is unknown though, Marie {C}always told Jack that his father had left their family long before Jack was born. Seven years after Jack's birth, Marie remarried to Joshua Brown. He was an okay man, but something about him didn't sit right with Jack. Joshua had a child before marrying Marie, Stephan Brown. Stephan was three years older than Jack and always picked on him, eventually, it lead to violence. When Jack turned thirteen, he joined a local Camp, he wanted to be a leader. He helped people as much as he could, but it couldn't stop him from not leaving. Marie didn't care for him, Joshua ignored him, and Stephan abused him. So Jack packed up his few belongings, and left. Never to look back. He wanted a family who would except him as a natural leader. Getting to Camp Jupiter Meeting Liam Tristan After running away from home, Jack stumbled into San Francisco. Upon descending into the town Jack ran into a young boy around Jack's age who was revealed to be Liam Tristan, who went by Tristan. They became instant friends and Tristan offered Jack to come to his house for an evening of relaxation, this turned into it being a more permanant thing. Having dinner of Jack's first night in Tristan's home, an evil creature intruded and forced Jack and Tristan to flee into the nearby forest. Saved by Clancy, Lucius, and Darrien While in the forest, three Demigods came to assist Jack and Tristan; Clancy, Lucius, and Darrien. Darrien went to help the fallen Tristan up while Clancy and Lucius fought the monster. After fighting the monster, another horde of monsters were spotted approaching them. Jack organized a temporary plan and instructed everyone to do their part. They slowed the advancement of the monsters, but not entirely. Lucius urged them to go, and he stayed behind to hold them off. Meeting Family in San Jose After leaving Lucius behind, the group left for a relative's of Clancy's house. Upon reaching the manor of the Sol Family, they were admitted entrance after a brief questioning by Martin del Sol. It was at the manor that Jack found his ring/sword, Levitas. Martin confided in Clancy and gave him recommendation letters for the whole group. Minimal sleep was had by all that night, and Jack spent most of it training. They left on a long car ride when the sun broke over the horizon. Arrival at Camp Jupiter Jack and the group, when arriving at the Caldecott Tunnel, they were met by Frank Zhang who questioned them but eventually let them in as monsters came down upon them. The trip across the Little Tiber sparked a contest between the demigods who tried to get to the other side as creatively as possible. Jack and the group met with Reyna, the praetor of Camp Jupiter. She investigated the group and looked at the recommendation letters. Deeming them worthy of camp, she sent them off to the augur, Octavian. Octavian was on Temple Hill and read the rough futures of the new-comers to camp, seeing them fit for camp, he let them in. Probatio The Great Greco-Roman War Game Performance Summary *Place: 8th in team (Twelfth Legion Fulminata) and 16th overall *Total Points: 22 Points *Wins/Losses: 0-5 *Team: Camp Jupiter's Twelfth Legion Fulminata *Cohort: Third *Rank: Prohabtio *Roman Identifaction (appicable during time, if possible): None Match Peformance *Loss vs. Chris Beas (5-12) *Loss vs Rosalie Carters (7-11) *Bye *Bye *Loss vs. Alex Courtenay (4-13) *Bye *Loss vs. Gary Hound (4-14) *Bye *Bye *Loss vs. Dutch Epperson (2-9) Awards Recieved *'Sibling Rivalry' - Face off against one of your half-siblings (Alex Courtenay) Training After Defeat Sneaking into the Greek Camp P.T.S.D. (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) After being brutally tortured by Dutch, Jack now suffers from PTSD and has a tendancy to not trust people as easily. Clancy as invested time into trying to find a cure for Jack, but Jack's "attacks" come more frequently and more brutal. There is no way for them to predict the episodes of PTSD, it can even be in battle. Meeting with Alex After coming to the realization, many days later, that Alex Courtenay was part of Jack's kidnapping. Jack wanted to meet with Alex on friendly and more honest terms. They talked and had "brotherly bonding time" for a breif moment. After showing off some powers, Jack was blunt with Alex and asked him about the kidnapping and if he was a part of it. Alex admitted he was, but he wouldn't reveal his accomplice. After a cordial farewell, Alex and Jack decided that they would try to become friends in the future. An Unknowing Coincidence While on guard duty one day with Clancy, and stranger is seen jogging along the road leading into the Caldecott Tunnel. Little did the two guards know, they were in the presence of another demigod. Specifically, a new Son of Bellona named Brian Wood. After a conversation with the boy, the group was attacked but a small pack of werewolves, in which everyone held there own. Brian showed obvious talent of being a demigod, but something bad happened to Clancy. In the process of fighting, Clancy was biten by a werewolf and contracted lycantropy. Stopping Hannibal While hanging out with Clancy, Jack and Clancy go to investigate the Camp's elephant (Jack had never seen one before). The elephant got angry and broke out of it's cage. Jack and Clancy chased it down and stopped it's rampage until Praetor Reyna came to the seen and eased the animal until it's proper caretakers were able to take Hannibal back. Proving an act of Valor, Reyna promised Jack and Clancy their first stripes. Joining the Legion Limitless Dreams Occur He dreams of Mark Coll in trouble Saving the New Son of Pluto Rescueing Mark War Games (Camp Jupiter) Performance Summary *Place: 5th (Overall) and 1st (Team Tonitriuum) *Total Points: 52 Points *Wins/Losses: 3-2 *Team: Team Tonitriuum - Third, Fourth and Fifth Cohorts *Cohort: Third *Rank: Legionnaire *Roman Identifaction (appicable during time, if possible): SPQR, symbol of Jupiter, one stripe Match Peformance *Win vs. Clancy Ward (12-7) *Loss vs Marcus North (10-11) *Win vs. Brain Wood (11-6) *Bye *Loss vs. Lucius Darrow (5-15) *Bye *Bye *Bye *Win vs. Loki Skovjaard (14-3) Awards Recieved *'The Mural Crown' - Jack was the first to successfully climb over the wall and hold his position for five seconds, earning him his second stripe. *'Team Leader '- For placing 1st in your team standing *'Team Winner's Circle' - For placing in the top of your team *'30 Point Mark' - For winning 30 points or more in a single tournament (52 Total) *'40 Point Mark' - For winning 40 points or more in a single tournament (52 Total) *'50 Point Mark' - For winning 50 points or more in a single tournament (52 Total) Invasion Mistakes Happen to Everyone, Right? Moving On Running Away From Camp Simply Awestruck He meets Abbey War Games (Camp Jupiter: #2) Performance Summary *Place: N/A *Total Points: N/A *Wins/Losses: N/A *Team: Team Tonitriuum - Third, Fourth and Fifth Cohorts *Cohort: Third *Rank: Legionnaire *Roman Identifaction appicable during time, if possible): SPQR, symbol of Jupiter, two stripes, one Mural Crown Match Peformance *Win vs. Clancy Ward (N/A) *N/A *N/A *N/A *N/A *N/A *N/A *N/A *N/A Awards Recieved *'The Mural Crown' - Jack was the first to successfully climb over the wall and hold his position for five seconds, earning him his third stripe. *'Grudge Match' - Face someone you had previously faced in another tournament (Clancy Ward) *'... With a Vengeance' - Defeat someone you had previously faced (Clancy Ward) Curing the Symptoms, No Matter the Price The Decision Reward from Jupiter The Full Effects of the Change Consultanting Abbey On Olympian RPG *'October 24, 2011' - Joined Olympian RPG Love Interest Jack is currently interested in Abbey Gordon. Friends *Clancy Ward - Son of Apollo (Roman) *Mark Coll - Son of Pluto *Gary Hound - Son of Apollo (Greek) *Erin Peake - Daughter of Poseidon *Brian Wood - Son of Bellona *Liam Tristan - Son of Ceres *Darrien Peake - Son of Neptune *Carolina Westfield - Daughter of Neptune *Kori Maka- Daughter of Ares Enemies *Jacob "Dutch" Epperson - Son of Hermes. After kiddnapping Jack and torturing him, Jack never had a fondness for Dutch. Siblings *Jason Grace - Jack has not yet met the infamous Jason Grace, but he has heard of him. To Jack's knowledge, Jason and Jack are the only Sons of Jupiter right now. *Alex Courtenay - Jack has met him under false pretenses before the abuction of Jack. They met again later under better circumstances and became pretty good aquaintinces. *Benjamin Smith - Jack has not met him since he is at Camp Half-Blood. *Thalia Grace - A Huntress and the lieutenant to Artemis, Jack has not yet met Thalia. Signature Category:(Roman) Demigods Category:Children of Zeus/Jupiter Category:(Male) People Category:People Category:Demigods Category:Camp Jupiter Campers Category:Original Characters Category:Members of the Third Cohort